Let It Be
by mamanix
Summary: If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine... Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you. Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Merlin BBC TV Series belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: Sedikit kata-kata kasar, penyalahgunaan obat-obatan dan hal dewasa lain yang tidak boleh ditiru anak-anak maupun remaja.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

"_Cut!_"

Teriakan Ron, sang sutradara menghentikan adegan mesra yang tengah terjadi di atas meja makan. Mesra? Kata itu mungkin terlalu halus untuk mendeskripsikan adegan percintaan intens yang membuat para kru panas dingin—tidak termasuk Ron tentunya.

Dengan kekesalan yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun, sutradara nyentrik itu melempar lembaran-lembaran _script_ hingga berhamburan di lantai. "Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Pendragon? Menyelesaikan satu adegan mudah saja membutuhkan 15 kali _take_!"

Ron sangat menyayangkan penurunan akting pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia kepala tiga. Awalnya sutradara film-film terkenal itu enggan menandatangani kontrak. Namun mengingat nama Arthur Pendragon tengah naik daun serta banyak pihak menyodorkan kelebihan sang aktor muda, akhirnya ia setuju menorehkan ujung penanya di atas 4 lembar kertas.

"Ekspresimu seperti robot, sangat tidak sesuai dengan gerakan tubuhmu! Tidak bisa kah kau menunjukkan ketertarikanmu pada Carmen?"

Iris biru gelap Arthur menyusuri tubuh lawan mainnya, wanita molek berkebangsaan Italia yang nampak sangat menikmati 'akting' Arthur sebelum sang sutradara berteriak _'cut'_. Sosok Carmen adalah fantasi semua lelaki di luar sana. Bibir tebal merekah, kulit mulus membalut tubuh sintalnya, belum termasuk bukit kembarnya yang melumpuhkan otak—serta membuat para pria hanya bisa berpikir menggunakan pedang kebanggaannya. Namun sosok sempurna yang tengah tergolek pasrah di meja itu, tak mampu membuat Arthur menggali gairahnya lebih dalam.

Khayalannya terus melayang pada peristiwa malam itu. Ranumnya kecupan yang mendarat secara tiba-tiba, mengunci bibir Arthur dalam kebingungan sesaat. Di tengah kekalutannya, ia justru mencondongkan kepalanya ke belakang. Meninggalkan mimik kecewa dan seribu pertanyaan di benak si empunya iris biru secerah langit.

"Cukup! Kita lanjutkan besok saja. Dan kau Pendragon—jika kau tidak membenahi aktingmu besok, silahkan cari sutradara lain!"

Yang di bentak hanya memutar bola matanya seraya menuruni meja. Belum sempat Arthur mengenakan _bathrobe_ untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut selembar kain di bagian bawah, jemari lentik Carmen sudah bergerak menelusuri dada bidangnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih, sayang? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," tanya Carmen. Kuku panjangnya memainkan bulu halus penghias dada Arthur. "Mungkin... kalau kita ke ruang gantimu sekarang, aku bisa membantu melepaskan penat di pikiranmu," bisik Carmen dengan suara seduktif.

Sebuah senyuman halus tergurat di bibir pemilik helaian senada logam mulia. "Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, _sinnoricia_... tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya," ucap Arthur sambil memindahkan tangan mungil itu dan beranjak pergi.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Arthur buru-buru menyambar telepon genggam yang melantunkan salah satu lagu _trance_ favoritnya dari balik kantong jaket. Helaan napas berhembus kala nama 'Gwaine' tertera di layar lebar _gadget_-nya, bukan nama manusia sialan yang sudah membuat perasaannya jungkir balik.

"Hei Arthie—_what's up, mate_?"

Arthie, panggilan 'special' Gwaine untuknya. Betapa ia membenci laki-laki berambut coklat sebahu itu karena telah merubah nama pemberian orangtuanya dengan nama yang terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"Baru selesai syuting," jawab Arthur seraya mengapit _handphone_ di antara telinga dan bahu agar dapat menarik celana jeans-nya. "Sutradara gila itu terus-terusan mengatakan aktingku buruk dan memaksaku mengulang-ulang adegan 56."

"Adegan 56? Wow, seharusnya kau senang bisa bermesraan dengan miss Carmen! Atau... jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja berpura-pura berakting buruk supaya bisa terus mengulang adegan itu?" sindir Gwaine dengan suara khasnya.

"_Oh shut up, you knob head!_"

Gwaine terbahak. Telinga Arthur menangkap dentuman-dentuman lagu berirama cepat di latar belakang. Ia bisa menebak saat ini laki-laki bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu pasti sedang berada dalam diskotik langganannya. Semenjak kuliah, Gwaine memang doyan sekali merambah klub dan diskotik di London. Melepas penat, melupakan masalah—katanya. Tapi yang selalu terjadi justru menambah penat serta masalah bagi Arthur sebagai sahabatnya.

Terakhir kali pemabuk itu mengunjungi diskotik di selatan kota London, ia terlibat perkelahian sengit. Dokter terpaksa memberi 9 jahitan di lengan Arthur yang terluka akibat mencoba melindungi Gwaine dari sabetan botol tajam. Arthur pun terpaksa menunda syuting selama 3 hari demi menyembuhkan bibirnya yang pecah.

"Aku ada di Fabric Club. Datanglah ke sini, aku punya barang baru. Khusus kupesan untukmu."

"Barang apa maksudmu? Ah tunggu, biar kupasang _speaker_-nya." Jari tengah Arthur menyentuh layar telepon genggam hitamnya dan seketika hingar bingar musik memenuhi ruang ganti Arthur. "_Go ahead, mate_." lanjut Arthur seraya mengenakan kaos _V-neck_ coklat berlengan panjang.

"_The big-O_. Kau pasti suka. Perci, Elyan dan Lance sudah mencobanya. Hari ini juga bertebaran gadis-gadis manis di bawah umur yang masuk memakai identitas palsu. Ayolah Arthie, kau harus kemari."

"Gadis di bawah umur? _God! You're sick, man!_"

Gwaine kembali tergelak. "Telepon Merlin, ajak dia ke sini. Kita adakan pesta bujang."

Arthur tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar nama itu disebut. _Ajak Merlin ke diskotik? Kau pasti bercanda kan?_ ucap Arthur dalam hati.

Merlin bukanlah sosok yang menyukai keramaian. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku-buku tebal daripada harus bergaul di tempat-tempat yang ia klaim sebagai tempat para pendosa itu. Memang, beberapa kali Arthur berhasil menyeretnya masuk. Namun pemilik rambut hitam kecoklatan itu hanya diam di tempat duduknya, menebarkan pandangan seolah menghakimi setiap orang yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Suatu kali Gwaine iseng memasukkan sedikit _whisky_ ke dalam minuman favorit Merlin, jus jeruk. Tanpa mencicipi rasa minumannya, ia menenggak seluruh isi gelas dalam hitungan detik. Hasilnya? Merlin mabuk dan menenggelamkan bibirnya di bibir Arthur tepat di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Akibatnya? Selama beberapa hari Merlin tak membalas telepon ataupun SMS Arthur. Ia sangat menyesalkan perbuatan Gwaine yang menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Merlin terasa merenggang.

"Y-ya, nanti akan kuhubungi." Arthur menutup sambungan telepon sebelum Gwaine bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Arthur membuang tubuhnya keras-keras di sofa kulit pemberian produser sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ibu jarinya bergerak di layar telepon genggam mencari sebuah nama dalam daftar kontak, kemudian menekan lambang telepon hijau di bawah nama itu. Nada sambung terdengar berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya _voice mail_ yang menjawab panggilan Arthur.

Aktor muda itu mengacak-acak surai pirang indahnya dengan frustrasi. Ia sangat tidak menyukai sikap dingin mahluk yang dikenalnya lima tahun lalu saat keduanya dipertemukan dalam satu produksi seri tivi. Harus ia akui, ia merindukan komunikasi intensnya dengan Merlin. Sejak produksi itu berakhir, kedua pemuda itu tetap berhubungan erat. Saling menceritakan kegiatan masing-masing, bergosip ala laki-laki, bahkan saling bertukar pendapat mengenai hal-hal pribadi yang biasanya mereka lakukan—di kamar—dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Merlin adalah tipe sahabat yang bisa diandalkan, sosok yang kuat—terlepas dari fisiknya yang kurus namun cukup atletis. Ketika hubungan Arthur dan Guinevere—Gwen bagi teman-teman dekatnya—berakhir, lelaki bermata biru gelap itu remuk. Hatinya bertambah hancur tatkala Gwen memperkenalkan seorang pria berkebangsaan Amerika sebagai kekasih barunya.

Arthur yang merasa dunianya runtuh, mulai menemukan ketenangan dalam hipnotis obat-obat terlarang—_thanks to Gwaine_. Berawal dari sebuah pil berwarna ungu yang di tenggaknya bersama segelas tequilla, hingga tenggelam di keindahan mimpi penuh kedamaian dari serbuk putih yang dihisapnya.

Tak segan pula ia melampiaskan hasrat pada tubuh lawan-lawan mainnya, hanya untuk mencampakkan mereka di hari berikutnya—membiarkan gadis-gadis itu tersedak dalam airmata mereka masing-masing.

Ia terpuruk. Tidak bisa membedakan alam mimpi dan realita yang harus dijalani.

Dalam titik terendah di hidupnya itu, dimana ia merasa semua orang telah meninggalkannya meringkuk di sumur tanpa dasar—sebuah tangan menjulur, meraih tangan Arthur dalam kegelapan—dan tanpa lelah menariknya hingga ia dapat melihat lagi terangnya arti kehidupan. Tangan itu... tangan Merlin.

_Bip-bip_

Bunyi SMS yang masuk mengembalikan Arthur ke alam sadarnya. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya mengetahui SMS itu berasal dari Merlin.

_Merlin: Maaf, beberapa hari ini aku sibuk. Terlalu lelah mengangkat telepon, terlalu pusing membalas SMS. Apa kabar, _dollop head? Miss me?

Arthur mengetik _'Yes, I miss you so freaking much!'_ dengan huruf E yang melimpah. Namun menyadari kalimat bodoh tersebut hanya akan membuat dirinya tampak konyol, ia segera menghapus pesan itu.

_Arthur: Jangan besar kepala! Aku menelepon hanya ingin tahu kabarmu. Aku kira kau sudah mati._

_Merlin: Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku hanya untuk berkata itu?_

Arthur tidak langsung membalas. Ia mengigit-gigit kukunya dengan gelisah. Hatinya memohon agar ia memberitahu Merlin akan perasaan yang ia rasakan sejak ciuman itu terjadi. Tetapi ibu jarinya hanya bisa diam.

_Merlin: Aku tahu kau sedang mengigit kuku, Pendragon! Hentikan atau kau bisa sakit jika kuman di kukumu itu masuk ke pencernaanmu._

Sontak Arthur menghentikan gigitannya sambil terkikik. Terkadang ia curiga Merlin itu sebenarnya seorang cenayang.

_Arthur: Berhentilah bertingkah seperti ibuku! Dengar, Gwaine mengajakku datang ke Fabric Club. Dia memintaku untuk membawamu ikut serta. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mampir di rumahmu._

_Merlin: Nanti aku kabari ya._

Kalimat singkat itu membuat Arthur gundah. Pasalnya, kata 'nanti aku kabari ya' merupakan cara khas Merlin memberi penolakan secara halus. Arthur ingin sekali berbicara langsung dengan sahabatnya itu tentang kejadian di atas lantai dansa. Ia ingin mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal hatinya.

_Arthur: Merlin, kita perlu bicara._

_Merlin: Mengenai apa?_

_Arthur: Kurasa kau tahu._

Hening, tidak ada balasan. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit Arthur melekatkan iris senada warna lautan Pasifik pada layar yang tak kunjung berkedip. Setengah jam berlalu—terasa sangat lambat bagi Arthur.

_Arthur: Sepertinya kau benar-benar sibuk. Kontak aku kalau kau memutuskan untuk datang. Jangan lupa minum vitamin C-mu, aku tidak mau kau sakit._

Arthur melempar _handphone_ malang itu ke dalam ransel dan beranjak ke luar lokasi syuting dengan langkah gontai. Mendengar jerit histeris para fans, Arthur mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari pintu utama.

Sebagai seorang aktor yang digilai banyak wanita, seharusnya ia merasa bangga. Tetapi entah, Arthur selalu merasa risih. Ia terjun ke dunia perfilman karena ingin dunia melihat talenta yang ia miliki, bukan fisiknya. Klise, tapi itulah kebenarannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Arthur sudah meluncur dalam kenyamanan jeep mewah buatan Amerika. Jeep berwarna senada manik pemiliknya yang telah di modifikasi sedemikian rupa itu, selalu bisa menarik perhatian. Tidak seperti aktor kebanyakan—yang hanya tahu cara mengendarai kendaraan tanpa peduli merawatnya—Arthur justru tidak mengijinkan orang lain mengutak-atik mobil favoritnya itu.

Malam minggu seperti ini, kota London selalu ramai oleh mereka yang ingin melepas lelah setelah selama lima hari penuh melakukan aktivitas rutinnya. Lampu gemerlap menerangi jalan-jalan utama yang mulai dipadati kendaraan-kendaraan pribadi. Pasangan-pasangan tengah dimabuk asmara nampak asik bermesraan di cafe sambil sesekali menyesap kopi atau wine.

.

.

Tak terasa, Arthur telah sampai di depan diskotik terkenal seantero London sekitarnya, Fabric Club. Setelah melempar kunci jeep mewahnya pada petugas _vallet_, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lautan manusia yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti tempo musik _techno_. Arthur memicing ketika lampu-lampu laser berwarna-warni menyambut mata jernihnya dengan gerakan sesuai irama musik yang di putar oleh sang DJ.

Bau beraneka macam minuman beralkohol dalam club megah berlantai dua itu langsung menyapa hidung mancungnya. Asap-asap rokok membumbung memenuhi ruangan, membuat paru-paru aktor muda itu bekerja ekstra keras. Kemana Arthur memandang, di situ pasti ada manusia dengan sebatang rokok terselip di jemarinya.

Kalau harus jujur, Arthur kurang menyukai bau tembakau. Jika ada orang merokok di dekatnya, ia memilih beringsut menjauhi. Ia pun tak segan memberikan teguran keras kepada mereka yang dengan santai menghembuskan kepulan asap—di tempat-tempat yang sudah jelas terpampang lambang 'dilarang merokok'. Tentu saja situasinya akan berbeda jika ia sedang berada di tempat-tempat seperti diskotik ini, dimana hidungnya terpaksa bersusah payah menyesuaikan diri dalam udara yang kotor.

Sebuah senggolan keras di punggung Arthur membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan _handphone_ yang di pegangnya. Dengan geram ia merotasikan kepala, demi melihat seorang laki-laki melangkah terhuyung-terhuyung sambil membawa sebotol bir. "Ah, maaf ya, temanku itu mabuk," ucap pemuda di belakangnya.

_Cih, masih jam 9 sudah mabuk. Dasar pecundang!_

"Oi... Arthie! Akhirnya kau datang!" sapa Gwaine—yang entah datang dari arah mana—seraya memberikan tepukan di pundak Arthur. "Mana Merlin?" tanyanya lagi. Penampilan Gwaine berbeda kontras dengan perilaku buruknya. Seperti malam ini, ia mengenakan jas hitam _bodyfit_ di atas kemeja biru dilengkapi celana kain senada jas. Rambut yang biasanya tergerai berantakan, ia ikat hingga menampilkan kesempurnaan wajahnya.

Arthur memandang telepon genggamnya sekali lagi. Masih tak ada balasan. "Err... kurasa dia akan menyusul nanti," jawab Arthur ragu-ragu. Ia tak yakin Merlin akan datang, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan tetap berharap.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pemanasan dulu." Gwaine melingkarkan lengan di leher Arthur dan menggiringnya mendekati bar.

Bar berukuran cukup besar itu terlihat eksklusif oleh cahaya biru memancar dari bawah meja transparan. Minuman-minuman berkadar alkohol lebih dari 50 persen, berderet di atas rak kaca, menggoda mereka yang berkantong tebal untuk menghabiskan uang demi kesenangan sesaat. Lima orang bartender di balik bar nampak asik menampilkan keterampilannya meramu berbagai macam minuman, sambil sesekali bergoyang mengikuti lagu.

"Yo, Wayne!" Pemuda berjanggut tipis itu menjentik-jentikkan jari menarik perhatian salah satu bartender. "Dua Double Supermax dan dua Tequilla," pintanya. Sang bartender bertopi merah mengedipkan mata. Kedua tangannya sigap menuangkan lebih dari 10 macam alkohol ke dalam sebuah gelas tinggi, kemudian mencampur sedikit sirup _Grenadine_ yang manis. Minuman di dominasi warna merah itu menjadi tampak menggiurkan.

Arthur terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala kala bartender itu menyodorkan pesanan Gwaine. "Kau memang gila. Kau sebut ini pemanasan?"

"Aww, ayolah jangan merendah. Dulu kau mampu menghabiskan satu botol vodka murni sebagai pemanasan," sindir Gwaine sambil mengangkat gelas berisi 12 campuran alkohol itu.

Dulu... ya, dulu Arthur sanggup menenggak empat botol minuman keras—ukuran besar—dalam satu malam. Pemilik rambut pirang itu bisa menghabiskan isi botol layaknya meminum air putih. Hebatnya lagi, walaupun sudah minum sebanyak itu, ia tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan mengendarai mobil.

"Kurasa tequilla ini saja cukup. Lagipula Merlin tidak suka kalau aku terlalu banyak minum," sahut Arthur seraya meraih gelas kecil berisi cairan kuning di hadapannya.

"_Well, my friend..._" Gwaine menghentikan tangan Arthur. "Merlin sekarang tidak ada di sini kan?" Pemuda itu melabuhkan iris coklatnya pada Arthur.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau peduli sekali pada pendapat si kutu buku itu? Kau bertingkah seperti kau punya perasaan suka pada—" pipi Arthur yang tiba-tiba memerah, menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tertegun sejenak, menelusuri wajah aktor tampan itu. Terkejut dengan ekspresi tersipu Arthur, seringai lebar langsung menghiasi rupa menawannya.

"A-aku... tidak percaya ini! Kau serius? Kau menyukai Merlin?" Teriakan Gwaine menarik perhatian para _clubbers_ yang seketika menghujani mereka dengan pandangan-pandangan aneh.

Arthur yang malu, menarik kerah kemeja Gwaine hingga hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan. "Jika kau berteriak seperti itu lagi, akan kusumpal bibirmu dengan botol!"

Tawa tertahan meluncur dari mulut Gwaine. "_Sorry, mate_... aku terlalu bersemangat. Tapi, ini berita besar! Teman-teman kita pasti akan terkejut."

"Jangan berani-berani bilang pada siapapun, atau kutebas lidahmu," ancam Arthur lagi.

"Waw... tadi bibir, sekarang lidah. Kurasa kau terobsesi pada mulutku ya? _How about I give you a little taste of my mouth then_." Sekonyong-konyong Gwaine merengkuh pipi laki-laki di depannya dan secepat itu menyatukan mulut mereka.

Arthur terbelalak, tak menyangka akan mendapat 'serangan' mendadak itu. Refleks tangannya mendorong pundak Gwaine dengan keras. Namun pemuda bersurai coklat itu bersikukuh mempertahankan bibirnya di atas bibir Arthur. Keduanya pun bergelut seru di depan bar yang ramai pengunjung.

"Hmmmp! Mmmhhmm... mmm...! hmmmpphh!" seru Arthur dalam mulutnya yang terkunci oleh bibir Gwaine.

Jika di terjemahkan, mungkin artinya adalah 'Gwaine bedebah! Kurang ajar... singkirkan mulut kotormu! Lepaskan aku!'

Merasa puas menggoda temannya, Gwaine melepaskan tangan hingga Arthur tersentak ke belakang dan nyaris terjatuh dari kursi tinggi. "Puaaahh!" dengan serakah Arthur menghirup udara demi mengisi paru-parunya yang sudah kempis. "Huueekk... kkhh... uhuk-uhuk! Puiihh...uhuk-uhuk!" Arthur menggosok bibirnya berulangkali.

Panik, ia meraih gelas koktail Supermax serta menuangkan isinya ke mulut hingga habis tak bersisa dalam 7 detik. Tidak di pikirkannya lagi bagaimana nanti Merlin akan bereaksi kalau tahu ia meminum alkohol seperti itu. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah cara menghilangkan liur Gwaine yang menempel di bibirnya.

Kadang Arthur tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan laki-laki gila macam Gwaine. Kelakuannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya sebagai penerus kepemilikkan salah satu perusahaan minyak paling terkenal—di dunia.

"_You crazy son of a b—! mother f—! f— idiot!_" umpatan-umpatan Arthur timbul tenggelam, hanyut dalam hingar-bingar bas yang berdentum memekakkan telinga.

Melihat tingkah lucu Arthur, Gwaine tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perut. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Arthie. Aku yakin ciumanku tadi tidak separah itu. Gadis-gadis yang kucium selalu ketagihan dan meminta lagi."

"Cih, menjijikkan! Aku merasa prihatin pada gadis-gadis itu," sindir Arthur seraya menaburkan garam di punggung tangannya, meneguk tequilla dan menyesap potongan lemon yang tersedia.

"Wow, kata-katamu pedas sekali! _Well_, setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu menghabiskan minuman kan?" balas Gwaine sambil mengerling.

_Gwaine sialan! Kalau Merlin tahu, dia bisa menceramahiku sampai pagi!_

Berbicara tentang Merlin...

Arthur menarik telepon genggam yang tersemat di saku celananya. Penuh harapan, ia menon-aktifkan tombol _Lock_ untuk melihat pesan masuk. Tetapi nama Merlin tidak tertera di sana. Menghela napas kecewa, Arthur meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja. Dua jam lebih telah berlalu sejak SMS Merlin telah ia terima, Arthur pun mulai putus asa.

_Dimana kau, Merlin? Kenapa belum juga membalas pesanku? Aku... merindukanmu..._

Seolah bisa membaca raut Arthur yang kusut, Gwaine menepuk pundaknya. "Hei, sudahlah. Aku benci wajah murungmu, kau di sini untuk bersenang-senang kan. Ayo, kita ke ruang VVIP. Aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat suasana hatimu jadi lebih baik."

Arthur tahu apa yang dimaksud Gwaine dengan 'sesuatu' itu. Apalagi kalau bukan pil dan serbuk kegemarannya. Barang-barang pembawa kenikmatan, tapi di satu sisi memiliki fungsi—sebagai jalan tol menuju panasnya neraka. Herannya, banyak orang rela menguras isi tabungan demi mendapatkan barang itu walaupun dalam jumlah kecil. Dengan malas Arthur mengiringi pemilik rambut sebahu itu menuju suatu ruangan khusus di lantai atas.

Saat ini yang bisa meneduhkan hatinya hanyalah kehadiran Merlin. Senyum manis berasal dari bibirnya, suara celotehan yang menceritakan keseluruhan harinya, iris jernih senada permata _aquamarine_. Belum lagi sentuhan hangat tangan rampingnya.

Selama ini Arthur tak pernah menganggap semua itu spesial. Dulu ia selalu berpendapat bahwa senyum Merlin sangat bodoh, celotehannya sangat membosankan dan tangannya yang kadang kala berkeringat—sering membuat Arthur kesal. Kini pandangan itu berubah, sekali lagi—sejak malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

A/N: Yaaa saya tau seharusnya saya selesaikan dulu story A Second Chance *membungkuk minta maaf*

Sebenarnya ini tadinya mau di buat OS, tapi berhubung words-nya mungkin terlalu banyak untuk sebagian readers (termasuk saya sih, hihihi) therefore dijadikan dua chapter sajah (atau tiga ya? *di toyor*)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Merlin BBC TV Series belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: Sedikit kata-kata kasar, penyalahgunaan obat-obatan dan hal dewasa lain yang tidak boleh ditiru anak-anak maupun remaja.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2 (End)**

**.**

"Naaaahh, akhirnya aktor yang terkenal ini datang juga!"

Seruan serentak Lancelot dan Percival membuyarkan lamunan lelaki itu. Terlalu asik berkhayal, tanpa Arthur sadari kakinya sudah menginjak ruangan temaram berukuran 8x6. Ruang privat itu terlihat sangat mewah, sudah barang tentu tidak sembarang orang bisa menyewanya. Di sudut ruangan, manik Arthur menemukan Percival dan Lancelot tengah duduk di sebuah sofa coklat berlapis kulit kualitas terbaik—sibuk merangkai berbagai alat yang tampak tak asing bagi Arthur. Sedangkan Elyan asyik berbincang mesra bersama bartender wanita di bar seberang, sambil sesekali menyesap _martini_.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? _Sorry mate_, kita sudah memulai pestanya duluan," sapa Percival seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Arthur.

"Maklum, Arthie terlalu menikmati adegan percintaannya dengan nona Carmen sampai lupa waktu," goda Gwaine dari balik bar. Tangannya bergerak merogoh sesuatu di bawah meja.

"_Shut up, dick head!_" seru Arthur kesal sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Lancelot. Supermax yang diminumnya tadi mulai mengeluarkan efek, tak terlalu banyak memang—mengingat tubuh Arthur sudah terbiasa dengan pengaruh alkohol. Hanya kepalanya terasa sedikit berat.

Sejak rehabilitasi, Arthur telah mengurangi kebiasaan minumnya secara drastis. Belum ditambah ocehan Merlin yang panjang setiap kali ia merasa Arthur terlalu banyak minum. Tapi... mungkin Gwaine benar, Merlin tidak berada di sini sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya minum sedikit berlebih. Iblis di pikiran Arthur mulai berkicau riang.

"Kau tahu...," ucap Lancelot sambil menarik napas panjang menghisap sejenis pipa kaca berisi air, dan menghembuskan asap ke udara. Barang terkutuk yang memiliki nama serupa makanan jepang itu selalu menjadi andalan Lancelot. Menurutnya, itu bisa menambah kepercayaan diri sekaligus menjaga kestabilan berat badannya.

"Di beberapa infotainmen, ramai gosip tentang kau dan Carmen. Mereka bilang kalian sering membawa adegan-adegan panas ke luar lokasi syuting. Benarkah itu?" lanjutnya. Pemilik rambut hitam bergelombang itu lantas menyodorkan pipa kaca itu pada Arthur yang sedang menengadah di sandaran sofa yang pendek.

Arthur mengangkat telapak tangan untuk menolak tawaran Lancelot. "Sampah, semua itu sampah hasil imajinasi wartawan-wartawan tak ada kerjaan, Lance. Carmen memang cantik dan seksi, tapi dia bukan tipeku."

Percival dan Lancelot saling bertukar pandangan, lalu tertawa lepas. Alasannya, kata 'bukan tipeku' bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Selama ini Arthur justru kerap kali terlihat mengencani wanita-wanita yang 'bukan tipe'nya itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Percival di sela tawa kecilnya. "Memangnya seperti apa yang memenuhi kategori tipemu?" Percival menciptakan gestur tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat mengucapkan 'tipemu'.

"Hmm... rambut pendek hitam kecoklatan penuh semerbak lemon, bola mata yang membuatku seolah menatap keindahan langit di musim semi, sedikit kurus hingga bisa tenggelam dalam dekapanku, sedikit cerewet hingga aku bisa memandangi bibir manisnya saat ia berceloteh tanpa henti," jawab Arthur tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit. Selapis senyum tipis tersungging di bibir, kala rupa mahluk yang ia maksud berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Elyan nyaris menjatuhkan gelas berisi _martini_, sementara Lancelot dan Percival hanya bisa menahan napas. Sebagai teman lama, tentu saja penjelasan yang Arthur lontarkan tadi terdengar—sangat konyol.

Aktor itu mengangkat kepala tatkala telinganya tiba-tiba menangkap suara gelak tawa Gwaine. Khawatir temannya itu akan membocorkan rahasia, ia melayangkan tatapan mengancam yang mengandung arti 'awas—kau—kalau—berani'.

Masih terkikik, Gwaine menyeret meja kecil ke depan Arthur diikuti oleh kerlingan 'tenanglah—rahasiamu—aman'. Dengan santai Gwaine mengeluarkan plastik bening dari sebuah kotak besi di pangkuannya. Mimik Arthur berubah takjub melihat butir-butir pil beraneka bentuk dan warna di dalamnya. Itu saja tidak cukup, Gwaine kembali meraih dua plastik bening yang masing-masing berisi benda serupa bedak.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa seperti berada di pasar loak narkoba saat Gwaine menebar barang-barang terkutuk itu di hadapannya. "Sinting, kau benar-benar sinting," ucap Arthur di balik tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau harus coba ini." Elyan meraih dan melambai-lambaikan wadah transparan berisi serbuk yang di kirim iblis untuk menjatuhkan manusia ke dalam indahnya dosa. "Gwaine benar-benar jenius bisa mendapatkannya."

Arthur tak membalas. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika Elyan dan Percival berlomba memilih butiran warna-warni yang berserakan di meja—layaknya memilih permen. Ia tidak sanggup berkomentar saat Gwaine mengeluarkan serbuk, serta dengan lihai membaginya menjadi beberapa baris sepanjang 6 sentimeter.

Arthur hanya dapat memijat kening dengan gelisah. Tanpa harus mencicipi, Arthur sudah dapat membayangkan efek-efek yang akan ia rasakan nanti. Akal sehatnya berjuang mati-matian membentengi pikiran Arthur dari suara bujuk rayu yang di lontarkan sang setan merah.

"Ini," ucap Gwaine sambil menyodorkan kartu nama yang sudah ia linting. "Ayolah, sekali dua kali saja tidak akan menyakitimu kan."

"Hhh...," desah Arthur. Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar semakin tajam, mengorek—meremukkan pertahanan akal sehatnya yang kian melemah.

_Merlin... aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat... membutuhkanmu..._

Menyebut nama Merlin, seketika sebuah titik terang berpendar di tengah keputusasaannya. Ada kekuatan perlahan mengganti dinding-dinding nalarnya yang rapuh.

Ketika Arthur akhirnya mampu angkat bicara, kalimatnya mengejutkan keempat temannya. "Maaf Gwaine, k-kurasa aku harus menolaknya."

Perbincangan seru di ruang VVIP itu terhenti, meninggalkan musik yang tetap membahana. Keempatnya menatap Arthur dengan mulut terbuka seiring munculnya ekspresi tidak percaya di setiap wajah mereka. Gwaine baru akan melontarkan pertanyaan, saat tiba-tiba _handphone_ Arthur berdering nyaring. Semu merah padam di wajah sang aktor, mendorong Gwaine membuat kesimpulan bahwa telepon itu berasal dari Merlin.

Tanpa memberikan sepatah kata, Arthur beranjak ke luar ruangan dengan langkah gembira. Gwaine hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Arthur bertingkah layaknya anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Segera setelah menutup pintu, Arthur menjawab panggilan Merlin. "Hei, kau ini kemana saja? Aku... ah maksudku—kami—sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

"Maaf Arthur, aku terjebak dengan pekerjaanku. Nampaknya aku tak bisa datang malam ini."

Tanpa Arthur sadari, ia menghela napas kencang. Cukup kencang hingga helaannya terdengar di telinga Merlin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Arthur?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku perlu bicara denganmu. Jika kau tak bisa datang, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang ke rumahmu sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa? Tidak bisakah kau beritahu lewat telepon?"

Lewat telepon? Sangat tidak etis mengungkapkan perasaan dengan telepon sebagai jembatannya. Tetapi Arthur nyaris tak dapat menahan perasaan yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

"Kita perlu bicara soal malam itu, Merlin."

"Aku tidak mengerti, malam yang mana maksudmu?"

Jantung Arthur berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak dapat menebak—apa Merlin sedang bercanda ataukah sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak ingat? Jika ia bercanda, lalu kenapa nadanya terdengar serius?

"Kau—benar tak ingat?" Arthur balik bertanya.

"Aku bertanya duluan! Kenapa malah menjawabku dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi? _Cut the crap_, Pendragon!"

Nada sengit Merlin memanaskan telinga Arthur. Emosi, laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu balas membentak, "Kejadian saat kau menciumku, _you moron_!"

Merlin terdiam, sementara Arthur menyesali kata-katanya yang mungkin terlalu pedas. Arthur mengakui, sifat temperamennya terkadang membuat orang segan untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam. Harus ia akui juga, sifat itulah yang akhirnya membuat Gwen menyerah untuk bertahan dan menjauh darinya.

Arthur membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf, ketika Merlin memberikan jawaban datar, "Oh, yang itu."

_'Oh yang itu'?_

_'Oh yang itu'?_

_Apa maksudnya dengan jawaban singkat 'Oh yang itu'?!_ jerit Arthur dalam hati. _Kenapa intonasinya bisa sedatar itu? Aku di sini kepayahan setiap kali memikirkan peristiwa itu, sementara dia dengan mudah berkata 'Oh yang itu'?_

"Dengar, Arthur. Kejadian itu..." Merlin mengambil jeda, mencoba memutuskan kata berikutnya yang akan ia katakan. "Kejadian itu adalah... sebuah kesalahan."

**DEEEEEGG!**

Detak jantung Arthur seolah terhenti. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan bingung, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa telinganya salah mengartikan perkataan Merlin barusan.

"Ke-kesalahan?"

"Waktu itu aku mabuk. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Entah apa yang merasukiku. Ku-kuharap ciuman itu tak membuatmu salah paham."

Pernyataan pahit itu membuat Arthur tertohok. Bunyi musik menggelegar di lorong perlahan menghilang, tertelan bisingnya suara tawa Arthur yang bergema di benaknya—menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Kesalahan? Ya—tentu saja, Arthur seharusnya bisa menduganya. Seharusnya ia tahu minuman bernama alkohol itu dapat mencabut nalar hingga membuat manusia tanpa sadar—melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang akan mereka sesali kemudian.

Arthur merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh. Bandingkan dengan keledai, maka keledai itu akan nampak seperti profesor.

Bola kerinduan yang menggelantung di dadanya, mendadak jatuh berkeping di daratan kasar yang bernama kekecewaan. Tempayan berisi se-liter harapan, terguling—menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke dalam lembah kekalutan.

"Arthur... kau tidak apa-apa? Halo?" suara Merlin di seberang sana terliputi kekhawatiran. Namun Arthur tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia hanya dapat berdiri mematung di ambang pintu, menatap udara dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya melemah tanpa tenaga hingga telepon dalam genggamannya jatuh, terbanting keras di atas lantai marmer.

"Hei, kau ini lama sekali? Aku sudah memesankan dua botol _pure vodka_ untukmu," seru Gwaine yang sekonyong-konyong melongokkan kepala dari pintu yang terbuka. "Karena kupikir kau tidak mau menghisap koka—"

Gwaine mengernyit ketika Arthur mengangkat wajah dan melemparkan pandangan padanya. Sepasang mata merah Arthur serta sedikit airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk, menunjukkan emosi luar biasa sedang berkecamuk di pikiran temannya itu.

"Kau... masih punya barang itu?" tanya Arthur tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Masih banyak. Tapi..."

Belum sempat Gwaine melayangkan pertanyaan, Arthur sudah mendorongnya seraya melangkah ke dalam—meninggalkan telepon genggamnya tergeletak di lantai.

"Ini _vodka_ untukmu Art—"

Lagi-lagi keempat pemuda itu di buat tercengang. Arthur menyambar lintingan kartu nama Gwaine dan tanpa ragu segera menghisap sebaris surga putih yang teronggok di permukaan kaca meja. Empat pasang mata semakin terbelalak ketika tiga detik kemudian, barisan kedua lenyap meluncur memasukki lubang hidung Arthur.

"Wow—Wow—Wow! Pelan-pelan, Pendragon! Dasar sinting!" teriak Gwaine.

Badan Arthur langsung terhuyung ke belakang akibat sensasi hebat yang serta merta menjamah syaraf otaknya. Andai saja Gwaine tidak menahannya, sudah pasti Arthur akan terjengkang.

Selama sekian detik pandangan Arthur buram, semua terasa berputar-putar seolah ia berada dalam _carousel_ dengan kecepatan 100 kilometer per jam. Pusing yang ia rasakan membuat kakinya kesulitan untuk menopang tubuh. Helaian serupa emas halus berayun mengikuti gelengan kepalanya, saat Arthur berusaha mencari titik kesadaran.

Semenit kemudian kala pengelihatannya kembali membaik, iris biru gelap Arthur menyadari ketiga temannya tengah mengelilinginya dengan kekhawatiran tergantung di air muka mereka. Sambil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Gwaine, Arthur meremas-remas rambut indahnya demi menghilangkan tusukan-tusukan kecil yang mulai menggelitik.

_Ah... euforia ini... sensasi ini..._

"_What the hell is wrong with you, man?!_" seru Gwaine geram.

"Hmmmhh..." Lenguhan panjang tak dapat Arthur cegah keluar dari mulutnya ketika tubuhnya menuai rasa nyaman berlebih. Rasa yang membuat jiwanya berpusar, terlontar ke angkasa dan dengan pasrah membiarkan gravitasi menariknya kembali menyusup dalam raganya. "Aku hanya ... ingin membuat perasaanku jadi lebih baik," jawab Arthur, mengulangi kalimat Gwaine.

"Ya, betul. Jadi lebih baik—bukan jadi mati! Aku tidak mau menyeret mayatmu jika kau mati," protes Gwaine seraya mendorong kepala Arthur menggunakan dua jarinya.

Arthur terbahak. Kekecewaannya berangsur-angsur menyusut seiring akselerasi jantungnya yang memompa aliran darah dengan kecepatan menggila. Musik keras yang dimainkan DJ, kini menarik perhatian Arthur. Kedua kakinya pun bergoyang kecil mengikuti ritme.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke lantai bawah? Rasanya akan lebih seru," saran Lancelot.

"Ide bagus!" jawab Percival dan Elyan seraya ber-_high five_. "Lebih banyak 'pemandangan' di bawah," lanjut Elyan sambil mengedipkan mata.

**.**

**.**

Waktu cepat berlalu jika sedang bersenang-senang. Pukul 12 malam, keramaian dalam gedung sebesar 25,000 _square_ meter itu tak kunjung surut. Bersama ratusan manusia lain yang ingin menghabiskan sisa malam minggu, Arthur berebut menghirup udara kotor di tengah lantai dansa utama. Tubuh atletisnya bergoyang, menyentak dan beputar kesana kemari mengiringi irama musik—yang sulit dicerna oleh indera pendengaran kebanyakan orang.

Buliran bening keringat bercucuran tak henti-henti, berlomba membanjiri setiap inci kulit mulusnya. Tidak ia pedulikan lagi keberadaan teman-temannya yang sudah asyik masyuk dengan 'teman baru' mereka masing-masing di redupnya sudut-sudut ruangan. Tidak ia hiraukan lagi kejadian pahit tadi—sampai ia melihat rupa pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu di pinggir netra, di antara manusia yang berkerumun di depan bar, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Spontan Arthur merotasikan kepala dan menghentikan gerak kakinya. Mengira itu hanya sebuah halusinasi, Arthur menggiring tangannya ke hadapan mata untuk kemudian menggosoknya dengan keras. Namun mahluk manis itu tetap berada di sana. Setengah berlari, Arthur menerobos padatnya keramaian.

"Kau... datang..."

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Merlin. Semburat hitam di kantung mata yang tampak sedikit menonjol, menghiasi jendela jiwanya. Terus terang, hati Arthur kerap terenyuh tiap kali melihat raut kusut Merlin akibat terlalu lelah bekerja. Merlin bukanlah seorang _workaholic_, tetapi mayoritas karakter tokoh yang ia perankan membutuhkan lebih banyak riset dan penghayatan. Bertolak belakang dengan Arthur, yang cenderung memilih peran-peran berkarakter simpel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Arthur sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Berdansa selama satu jam lebih tanpa jeda cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Aku ke sini untuk mabuk dan bersenang-senang."

Mendapat jawaban itu, Arthur mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu, _clotpole_!" lanjut Merlin.

Pemilik rambut pirang di hadapannya mendengus tertawa saat mengetahui kalimat pertamanya tadi hanyalah sebuah sindiran.

"_You look like a mess, mate!_" komentar Arthur seraya meneguk habis isi botol air putih. Dari pakaian yang Merlin pakai—kaos hitam favoritnya terbalut jaket _hoodie_ lusuh—serta rambut tak beraturan, Arthur bisa tahu temannya ini pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Yeah? well, look who's talking!_ Kau tampak seperti baru saja keluar dari kolam renang. Apa yang terjadi pada _handphone_-mu? Sambungannya tiba-tiba terputus. Aku berusaha menghubungi lagi beberapa kali tapi masuk voicemail. Kucoba menelepon Gwaine karena kupikir kau sedang bersamanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Pemabuk itu tidak mengangkat telponnya," celoteh Merlin panjang lebar.

Perlahan, peristiwa yang terjadi di lorong tadi kembali merambati ingatan Arthur. _Sial... sial! Aku sudah berhasil melupakannya, kenapa sekarang harus datang lagi?!_ umpat Arthur dalam hati.

"Ah, seseorang menyenggolku dan—dan, _handphone_-ku terjatuh hingga pecah," bohongnya.

Sambil menautkan alis tebalnya, Merlin mengayunkan kaki selangkah ke depan hingga nyaris tak menyisakan ruang di antara keduanya. Manik indah itu mengembara penuh determinasi, seakan berusaha keras mencari sesuatu dalam iris Arthur. Jika saja kata-kata Merlin di telepon tadi tidak terngiang kembali, Arthur yakin ia akan hilang kendali dan akan menenggelamkan bibirnya dalam kehangatan bibir laki-laki di depannya ini.

Seolah telah menemukan apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya, mata jernih Merlin membulat. "Kau—kau memakai narkoba ya?!" seruan Merlin mengejutkan Arthur yang spontan menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

_Damn you, Merlin! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?_

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya?"

Ok, kali ini Arthur yakin Merlin adalah seorang cenayang.

"Kakimu sulit berhenti bergerak, tanganmu daritadi nampak sulit kau kendalikan. Dan yang baru saja membuatku yakin adalah—pupilmu melebar!"

Arthur terperangah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari semua itu. Efek keras serbuk terkutuk yang tadi ia hisap, merusak komunikasi syaraf otak dan anggota tubuh lainnya. Tidak bisa menyangkal, Arthur hanya bisa membuang pandangannya.

"Kenapa Arthur? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh hingga kembali melemparkan dirimu sebagai santapan barang mematikan itu?!" Merlin yang biasanya tenang, kali ini memperdengarkan intonasi menusuk.

Pertanyaan mengintimidasi itu membuat pikiran Arthur kalut. Kata 'bodoh' mengombang-ambingkan perasaan Arthur dalam turbulensi emosi yang membuka paksa pintu hatinya. Bercampur pengaruh zat laknat, maka meluncurlah sebuah pengakuan di tengah hingar-bingar diskotik.

"Kau yang membuatku menjadi bodoh! Sejak ciuman itu terjadi, aku benar-benar merasa limbung. Aku selalu kesulitan tidur karena tak bisa menghilangkan wajahmu dari pikiranku. Aku harus mengkonsumsi dua butir obat tidur setiap hari agar dapat memejamkan mataku barang sejenak. Aku tak napsu makan karena kau tidak membalas satu pun SMS-ku, hingga managerku terpaksa mencekokiku dengan berpuluh vitamin—demi mengembalikan berat tubuhku yang menyusut!"

Mata bening Merlin kembali membesar mendengar luapan emosi Arthur. Terkejut, tidak percaya serta perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hati pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi di pekerjaanku hingga sutradaraku mengancam akan berhenti. Kau berhak pikir aku ini berlebihan, tapi kau membuatku gila, Merlin! Kau dengar itu? Gi—la!" teriak Arthur seraya meremas pembingkai kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Perseteruan itu lama kelamaan mengundang perhatian semakin banyak _clubbers_ di sekitar mereka. Aktivitas di depan bar seakan terhenti sesaat demi menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu.

Nada suara Arthur berangsur menurun. "Lalu... lalu... ketika kau menyatakan kalau ciuman itu adalah kesalahan, aku merasa kejadian Gwen terulang kembali. Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan perasaan ini, agar aku bisa menjadi sahabatmu lagi—bagaimana pun caranya." Napasnya tersengal-sengal usai memuntahkan seluruh isi hatinya di hadapan Merlin. Sekelebat rasa nyeri di dada yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya ia tak hiraukan.

"Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan ciuman itu mengubah perasaanku. Kau... mau kan membantuku melupakanmu?"

Merlin tak kuasa menjawab, hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Air mukanya kini nampak sedang berusaha menganalisis setiap untaian kata yang melayang dari mulut Arthur.

"Katakan sesuatu, brengsek!"

Tanpa Arthur duga, Merlin melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Arthur. Sepenuh hati, pemilik tubuh ramping itu merengkuh punggung Arthur seraya membenamkan wajah di pundak penuh keringat sementara yang di peluk hanya bisa tercengang.

"Aku tidak mau kau melupakanku! Aku tak mengizinkan kau melenyapkan perasaanmu untukku! Karena sebenarnya... aku juga—"

Belum selesai kalimat itu terucap, satu tusukan tajam menghunjam jantung Arthur. Kedua tungkainya seketika terasa lemas, membuat badan pemuda itu terhuyung dalam dekapan Merlin.

"A-arthur, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Arthur meringis sambil meremas dada kirinya. Napasnya yang kembali nampak terengah-engah, mendadak menimbulkan ketakutan di benak Merlin. "K-kau butuh udara segar. A-ayo ku-kubantu berjalan ke luar," ucap Merlin dengan suara bergetar.

Namun belum sempat keduanya melangkah, belati tak kasat mata sekali lagi menusuk penopang hidup Arthur—kali ini dengan kekuatan penuh. Tak ayal, tubuh atletis Arthur ambruk di atas dinginnya lantai marmer.

"Arthur!" jerit histeris Merlin menggelegar, merasuk di setiap telinga yang mendengarnya. "Panggil paramedis! Aku butuh ambulans—sekarang!" Serentak beberapa _clubbers_ segera menghubungi nomor darurat di telepon genggamnya masing-masing.

Arthur yang tergolek hanya dapat memandang langit-langit dengan mata setengah terbuka. Titik-titik sinar putih berebut memenuhi pandangan nanar Arthur.

_No, no, no!_ _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Merlin baru saja akan mengucapkan kata itu. Kumohon jangan ambil nyawaku sebelum aku mendengarnya..._

"Arthur, kumohon bertahanlah. Bantuan akan segera datang. _I don't want to loose you! Please stay with me!_" seru Merlin seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Arthur agar ia tetap terjaga.

Napas yang kian sesak semakin merenggut kesadaran Arthur. Ia dapat merasakan jiwanya perlahan mengambang di udara. Cahaya putih pun kini telah menyelimuti seluruh matanya.

"Aku—"

_Katakan, Merlin..._

"Aku—"

_Izinkan aku mendengarnya... sekali saja..._

"Aku mencintaimu—Arthur."

_Ah... terimakasih... Merlin..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu sore di pemakaman umum tak jauh dari kota London, Merlin terlihat sedang berjongkok di hadapan sebuah nisan berlapis keramik hitam. Jemari rampingnya dengan teliti membersihkan setiap helai daun kecoklatan yang memenuhi makam itu. Kemudian secara hati-hati ia letakkan karangan bunga mawar kecil di atas nisan.

Perlahan tangannya mengusap halusnya permukaan nisan. "_I miss you...,_" ucap Merlin lirih. Airmata yang jatuh, tertiup angin dingin musim gugur, meninggalkan jejak kemilau di pipinya.

"Maaf aku jarang mengunjungimu akhir-akhir ini." Merlin meletakkan jarinya di atas nama yang terukir indah. Selama beberapa waktu ia hanya terdiam di situ tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Rintik hujan yang turun sedari tadi, tidak ia hiraukan.

"Merlin..."

Sapaan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Iris Merlin beralih kepada si empunya suara. Pemuda dalam balutan jaket tebal menghampirinya dan menghentikan langkah di samping makam. Sambil tersenyum, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyodorkan payung yang di pegangnya di atas kepala Merlin.

"Terlalu lama di bawah rintik hujan bisa membuatmu sakit," ujarnya seraya memasukkan tangan kirinya di saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Itu tanggung jawabmu merawatku jika aku sakit."

Sebuah dengusan meluncur dari hidung mancung lelaki itu. "Titip salamku ya?"

Merlin mengangguk sambil bangkit berdiri. "Ayah, aku janji akan lebih sering mengunjungimu. Sekarang aku harus pergi, aku ada kencan dengan Arthur—manusia paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia."

Arthur tergelak. Tangannya melingkari leher jenjang Merlin dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir lembutnya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita tunda makan malam? Mengulum bibir manismu semalaman saja pasti bisa membuatku kenyang," godanya sembari menyeringai.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Biarpun mesum, kau tetap mencintaiku kan," ujar Arthur seraya memajukan bibirnya hingga menyerupai mulut ikan. Merlin hanya bisa terkikik.

"_I love you, clotpole._"

"_And I love you, dollop head._"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Say **NO** to drugs! Jauhi narkoba! Jangan berani coba-coba deh dekat-dekat barang haram itu, ok?!

**A/N:** Yaakk kelaaarr, uhuy. Fanfic pertama yang berhasil tamat.

Maafkan chapter pertama pemenggalannya memang rada aneh karena awalnya ini story OneShot. Tadinya mau dibuat tragedi, tapi berhubung authornya ga tega, jadi seperti inilah...hehehehe.

Makasih yang udah berkenan review yaa *peluk semuanya*


End file.
